Wolf Pack & Girl Pack
by CANDY KISSEZZ
Summary: What happens when seth,paul,& quill meet the mysterious sisters? the boys have a secret but the girls have a secret too will they let there guard down and tell their secrets? Suckie summarie but good story!1 st fanfic dont be mean! D
1. Chapter 1

There we were the new guys the "hot" guys. Girls were practically throwing themselves at us but we new better than to look at them. Hi my names Seth Clearwater im the oldest of my brothers were triplets my brothers names are Paul and Quill Clearwater. Im the sweet cocky, horny guy. Paul's the player he's not the type that goes screwing girls around he has to date every girl. Quil was sweet and nice but ever since our dad died he snaps at everybody but our mom he's changed. We were at our new school Logan middle school we were waiting for our mom to finish signing some papers for school. "ok boys listen up I really need yawl to be good I know that ever since your dads died its been really hard for us but just be good." she had tears going down her face. Quill gave my mom a hug. And she left us there. The secretary gave us are schedules and we headed of to the library. That's when I saw her a Mexican girl with an hour glass shape beautiful eyes that made me melt they were ocean blue eyes. I felt this sudden pull to her. I walked up to her. "Hey beautiful what's your name?" I said huskily. Aw I made her blush! "Its Scarlett what's yours?" she asked. "Its Seth and this are my two brothers Paul and Quill."' "Oh this are my two sisters Melanie and Taryn." She pointed to two attractive girls. "So what grade are you in?" I asked "Eighth grade how about you?" "I'm in eighth grade" I said excitedly." So can I have your number you know incase you get lost or something?" She said shyly." yea sure" I gave her my number. She turned around all of a sudden to look at her sister Taryn it was as if they were having a silent conversation. She turned back around and I got lost in her eyes I couldn't help myself I had to kiss her lips they looked so delicious I started getting closer and closer to her face she was too." Seth I just met you I just met you" I got a quick kiss that made me want to make me melt. "Ok will take this slow and easy." I had to ignore my animal instincts' to jump on her.

Quills pov

There she was Taryn she was beautiful her skin was so light her hair was blond it was gourgess. All of a sudden we were the only two people in the world. Oh shit did I just imprint? I had to talk her she was so beautiful and she might be my soul mate! "so what class do you have next im quill by the way what's yours?" "hehehe mines Taryn and science with coach Allen" she giggled and said. "so um can I walk you to class I have the same class with you" I said shyly. "umm hmmm should I let you?" "yea you should" "Ok ill let you" "your pretty cute" "I know I am" "hehe sassy just the way I like them" All of a sudden there was the smell that hit me so fast I barely had time to catch my breath. Neisse Cullen have vampire have human .Don't get me wrong I love her like my own blood since Jacob imprinted on her but her hole family leaves a strong scent on her. I turned around and Taryn was gone.

Melanie's pov

Ugh this little puppy dog was following me around Paul! He was built you could easily tell but he was cocky. "so you want to go out with me like on a date?" He asked. _Yea right like I would go out like you! I thought. __**Come on Melanie give him a chance you don't even know him he might be a good guy! Scarlett said into my mind. **_We were halve vampire and halve human we could do many things.. "Fine" I blurted out. I hate it when my sisters get into my head! "so that's a yes?" "I guess it is" I 's when she walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I could read her mind easily, that wasn't normal that's not my power that's Scarlett's. Her name was Nessie Cullen she was thinking:

_Look at that Mexican chick wow she's so pretty. Wait a minute they all have the same ocean blue eyes there so pretty! _

I responded but I knew she couldn't here me cause she's just a human.

_Thank you._

_Hello?_

What the heck was going on?

Scarlett responded quickly

_All of us in the middle that includes you new girl._

So we all went to the middle of the library

"are you a halve and halve?" Scarlett asked

"Depends what you mean yawl smell like me but-" Nessie said

"Your halve and halve just like us?" Scarlett asked

"yea I am are you?" nessie asked?

"were all connected by venom my mom was the only survivor we don't know how she made it but she did" Scarlett said

"wow my mom had to be turned into a vampire just to survive" nessie said in amazement.

"well im Scarlett this is Taryn and Melanie

"Well im Nessie Cullen" she said sweetly with a smile.

"Are you an eighth grader?" I asked

"Yea" she said

"yea we are to all of us" Scarlett said

"Yea my uncle Jacobs an eighth grader. He's not my uncle but I just call him that! Im desperately in love with him!"

"Well here comes your man" I said

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm really I haven't posted lately ill try to make this chapter long I'm sorry **

**Nessies pov**

**there was my man he was mine to love.**

"**hey Nessie" He's deep hansom voice said**

"**h-hey" I squeaked out **

"**so who are this munchkins?"**

"**this is Scarlett Melanie and Taryn"**

"**well hello there"**

"**Scarlett its not nice to leave people behind can I have a small peck for an apolegie?"Seths voice said**

"**Don't think so sethie wethie"**

_He doesn't take no for an answer he's a horn dog if you didn't notice_** I thought to her**

_If he likes me hill wait for me_

_Well good luck with him _

"**so yall wanna hang out after school" Quills voice boomed **

"**yea sure" Scarlett said**

**Narrator**

**the gang went to cicis after school there were deep dark secrets ahead.**

**Scarlett pov**

**I'm not smart but im not stupid ether. I had a secret I had diabetes. I wanted to be normal but that's never going to happen. There I was at cicis having the time off my life when someone turned of the lights.**

**Taryns pov**

**There was my sister in the middle of the floor her face was pale.**

"**Scarlett wake up come-on wake up"**

**She didn't respond**

**I scooped her up and ran all the way home with Melanie close behind.**

"**mom mom Scarlett wont wake up"**

"**what happened" she asked**

"**I don know she just fainted"**

**Scarlett ran up the stairs and started puking her guts out.**

**My phone started vibrating**

"**hello?"**

"**Where did ya go" quills voice asked**

"**Scarlett got sick we had to take her home she's upstairs puking I have to go by"**

"**Mk by"**

**3days later…..**

**Scarlett sick she's gotten worse we cant take her to a doctor. She doesn't move at all.**

**There was a soft knock on the door that disturbed my thoughts**

"**Taryn its for you" my mother said**

**It was Nessie**

"**what are you doing here?"**

"**hoe is she"**

"**she's not any better"**

"**my Grandfathers a doctor he can help her…"**

"**Ok where is he"**

"**Seattle forks"**

**That night we went to forks and we had to leave my mother behind all by herself witch hurt to do.**

**When I met the doctor he was a very sweet man cute actually.**

"**To tell you the truth I don't know what's wrong with her .When Nessie was born she had the same sickness but it helped to feed her blood. Have you given Scarlett any blood?"**

"**No we haven't but-" I was cut off by Scarlett's monitor. The doctor was eminently at her side doing sea pea are. The monitor sound wouldn't stop you could still here her heart beat but it was going.**

"**Bite her for god sake bite her please just do it" I yelled**

"**Bite her we give you permission" Melanie yelled"**

**The doctor bit her neck. Her heart came back to life. Her heart was different?**


	4. Chapter 4

Scarlett's pov

The pain. What was happening to me? It felt as if I was on fire! I screamed and screamed. Whenever my sisters touched me it was like being tortured. One day finally it ended. "Melanie" I yelled in confusion. where was I?

"Scarlett thank god your alive" She gave me the biggest hug!

"what happened to me?"

"Well you're a full vampire now"

"Oh that's the pain I was feeling."

"Well yea it kind of was"

All of a sudden I felt a sudden pain in my hand. I yelled out in pain it hurt like hell. On my hand was a sun it was darker than the rest of my skin there was speck of reds in the a S in the middle of it around it was lines all types of colors.

"What is this?" I asked.

"I don't know want to see mom?"

"Dah"

I ran into my moms arms I hadn't seen her in forever.

"Mom I missed you so much" I kissed her forehead.

"I missed you too baby." She said with tears running down her face.

I felt the pain on my hand again I immediately screamed out in pain.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The doctor asked.

"My hand it hurts really bad mom I want to go home"

"Well we have a surprise for you" she said.

"Scarlett" A familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Seth. The expression on his face made me feel wow! "I missed you so much" He whispered in my ears.

"No kidding he wouldn't stop bugging me about were you were" Jacob said.

"Well what can I say I missed you with all my heart. Come on lets go talk." Seth said.

I followed him outside. That's when I noticed that he had the same sun in the middle of his shoulder.

"Hey I have the same shape on my shoulder."

"Oh ummmmmmmmm I have to tell you something"

"What?"

He stared into my eyes and looked as if he wanted to tell me something but just couldn't.

"I really want to tell you but ummmmmm, I got to go." He ran of.

"Wait!" I yelled. He just kept running. I was so confused.

Later that day.

I was in the woods I don't know why I just needed to be there for some reason. That's when I saw a pack of wolves overgrown wolves they were beautiful I stared one in the eye and thought the eyes looked like Seth's? I turned away. And Seth popped out of nowhere.

"Don't run away tell me what you were going to tell me." I said softly.

"Scarlett I cant. Go home its not safe for you here. Go now." He said with caution in his voice.

"No! No! No! No! No! Not until you tell me what you were going to tell me."

"No Scarlett its not safe! Go now" He was raising his voice.

"I'm not going home until you tell me what's going on."

"Scarlett go now"

"No!" I looked into his eyes and felt the need to kiss him and say 'Look I don't care what you are I love you no matter what.' That didn't happen.

"Just just I got to go" And he ran of again…

I just stood there with tears running down my face. =(

The next day.

I was sitting with my mom and two sisters. "What's wrong" Melanie asked.

"Seth tried to tell me something but ran of every time." I said.

"Aw I'm sorry" Taryn said.

"Its okay ill find out ether way".

"Seth" I said because he walked in trough the door. Then Alice came over.

"What's that parasite doing here were enemies I hate my enemies""Then I guess you hate me" I yelled.

"No no I didn't mean it like that. You know I love you. I could never hate you." He said softly.

"I love you too. And I know what you are I saw you in the woods as a wolf I looked into your eyes. No more lies Seth or its over"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't tell you at the time"

"Oh really you wouldn't or you just wanted to lie to me?" I said angrily.

"No I really couldn't"

"Okay I believe you but no more lies"

"I promise"

We looked into each others eyes are lips almost met. Then still no kiss. The phone started ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that" He asked.

"No all I want to do is kiss you right now"

"Really?"

"Yea really"

The next day we went over for dinner at Emilie's place.

"Scarlett let's go outside, and walk and talk" Seth said.

We were walking out in the moonlight are hands in each other's.

"You know I couldn't tell you I was a werewolf because I would get in trouble with Jacob"

"Well I would've kept it a secret"

"Still"

"So doe that mean you don't trust me?"

"I do trust you I love you"

"But we just met"

"I don't care I'm in love with you"

My ears started to get hot.

"I love you too"

His face turned multiple colors of red.

"Kiss me?" I asked.

"Ok " his mouth was on mine in seconds.

I started to kiss him very hard. I pulled away.

"what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm going to bruise your mouth an-" He put his mouth on mine again. The kiss was magical it was like a puzzle piece put together. Seth's hand started to unbuckle my belt.

"Seth please don't" I said.

"oh I'm sorry babe I'm sorry I got carried away I'm sorry" The look on his face made me want to cry.

"what what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Seth no more lies"

"please drop it"

"Ok"

"Scarlett do you know what imprinting is?"

"Isn't it like your soul mate or something?"

"Yea well that's what we are"

"Really?"

"Yea really"

I knew from that moment on we were going to be together forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**People im really sorry I haven't posted latelie ive been kinda grounded lol have a great summer!**

**Scarlett's POV**

**Seth and I were walking in the woods when we saw his brothers jumping of a cliff!**

"**Oh my gosh what are they doing they could get hurt" I said**

**No they wont don't worry. Jut ignore them" he said**

**The next day ay school.**

**I saw Seth by my locker. **

"**Hey babe" I said.**

**He had tears pouring down his face. "I cant see you anymore" he whispered**

"**Why what's wrong?"**

"**Scarlett I just cant listen I have to go."**

"**Wait"**

"**What?"**

"**kiss me one last time" he kissed me and then left me with tears pouring down my face. I had to find out why he was doing this. I followed him. He was in the woods." you here?" He spat.**

**I saw someone come out. It was Violet she was beautiful and from our school.**

"**Did you do it?" She asked.**

"**yea I did it bitch happy?"**

"**Seth now don't be an ass im going to give you what you wants Sex. Isn't that what you want? She never gave you what you wanted now that your with me you'll get what you want. So just forget about her."**

"**I cant everywhere I go I see her face im in love with her I would take a bullet for her. Ill do anything for her."**

"**You listen and you listen good. Your with me now not her me. So get over her."**

**I was so shocked I came out of the woods into view. I was going to say that it didn't matter what violet did to me but it, was to late. They were kissing deeply they were on the ground on top of each other. Seth had tears pouring down his face.**

" **SETH!VILOT!IM GOING TO MAKE YOU LIVES HELL!" I screamed and ran.**

"**SCARLETT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Seth yelled. **

**I couldn't turn no matter how much it broke my heart.**

**Seth pov**

**I called and called her. But she never picked up the damn phone. Everybody at school gave me dirty looks for breaking there princesses heart. There was a nasty rumor about Violet being pregnant. But it's not true I never had sex with her. Scarlett was already going out on dates. She was on one right now I was there she just couldn't see me. She was going out with Justin Case. Tears started pouring down her face. **

"**Scarlett what wrong sweetie?" **

"**Nothing. It's just my hand hurts."**

"**Let me see your hand baby" He grabbed her hand which made me growl.**

" **What's that?"**

"**Just a tattoo that was a mistake." **

**That was it!Those words hurt more than anything in the world!**

"**Scarlett I call and call but you never answer the phone! I love you and you know that! The only reason I broke up with you was because violet was going to ruin your life! Take me back please!"**

**She knocked me onto the ground and kissed me. It was for only for seconds but it felt like forever.**

"**Justin im really sorry this didn't work out you're an amazing guy but I love Seth " She kissed him on the cheek and we left.**

"**It hurt not having you around you know that did you have to leave?"**

"**Im sorry ill make it up to you some how"**

"**What's on your mind?"**

"**Nothing. It's just I wont be able to have kids when im older" She said.**

**I didn't say anything I didn't know what to say. I was shocked.**


	6. Harsh stuff

**Melanie's pov**

I think im truly in love with Paul Clearwater. The only problem is I cant say it. I refuse to say it. I was sick for a couple of days like Scarlett. I got plenty of blood so I didn't die. I have a moon on the side of my face I don't know why and I don't want to know why.

"I love you Melanie" Paul whispered.

"I-I-I-I-I- l-ove cake" I said.

His face shattered into a million pieces I nearly gave him a hug for comfort.

"Paul don't do that I do love you its just hard for me to say it" I whispered quietly.

I pulled my hair back into a pony tell.

He gasped and whispered "Oh my God"

"what what?" I asked

"I-I-I imprinted" he whispered

"You what?"

"Well um uh Melanie im a-a-a werewolf"

"what what do you mean get away from me you freak"

"what no Melanie were soul mates we were meant to be forever"

"Im im sorry good bye"

I ran and ran all the way home. Scarlett must have known about this. That bitch.

"Scarlett get your ass down here" I hissed. She flew down the stares.

"what" she hissed.

"why the hell didn't you tell me I was dating a werewolf?" I growled.

"It wasn't my story to tell it was his" She said calmly.

"you know what dad would say?" I growled. She hated bringing him up she was very sensitive about that subject. She had me pinned down to the floor but then released me.

"Don't you dare bring him into this conversation" she screeched.

"Well you know what you're a bitch. And you know dad would say the same thing" I hissed. She flinched and then turned and ran away. She was gone befor I had relised what I had said.

"Scarlett Scarlett wait please" I begged.

**Seth's pov**

Me & Quill were watching TV when all of a sudden Scarlett barged in. Crying.

"I hate her I hate her I never want to talk to her again she's she's AHHH!" she screamed and fell onto the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Scarlett baby bay what happened?" She didn't reply. I scooped her up and took her to my room.

"Sweetie now tell Seth what happened" I choked out trying to hold back tears. It felt as if I was being beat over and over again. That's how bad it hurt to see her cry. I wanted to destroy the person who did this to my poor baby girl. My poor innocent sweet baby.

She didn't reply. I sat up in my bed and put her in my lap. She cried and cried until eventually she fell asleep. I was so worried I could barely sleep. Wow did she smell amazing. Eventually I fell asleep.

BEEP!-BEEP!-BEEP! My alarm clock biped. I nearly broke the damn thing when I slapped the thing to stop. Scarlett was still in my arms. She was still asleep. Someone had put a blanket over us. Probably my mom she had a soft spot for my Scarly. It was 6:30am. I had to wake every one up. My mom was already at work. I banged on Leah's door. "Leah wake up!" I whispered. "What do you need" She whispered when she got to the door. "I need close-" She looked at me very weirdly." For Scarlett" I whispered. She trew some close at me and slammed the door. I walked in and Scarlett was till asleep.

"Scarlett baby wake up its time to get you dressed" I said.

"Okay daddy. Daddy why do you always leave me and mommy but come back in the morning to see me?" Her voice sounded like a five year olds. I was shocked. I was speechless. She was sleep talking.

"Daddy aren't you going to change me your sweet little girl" She asked. She lifted up her arms. I wasn't sure if I could handle taking her shirt off. I took of her shirt and tank Bob she was wearing a shirt under. Next I took off her pants. YES! She was wearing boy shorts.

"bye Daddy I love you" she said and kissed my forehead and went back to sleep.

"Scarlett baby wake up come-on" I whispered.

She woke up and then she looked confused for a minute. Then her eyes filled with tears.

I pulled her up onto my bear chest and le her cry. She looked up at me and smiled and gave me a quick peck.

"Come on lets go wake Quill and Paul up" I whispered. She ran down the hallway and jumped on them.

"Paul I know what she did to you came on sweetie its time to get up have the moon on her face is gone come-on. Ill find someone else someone better for you I promise" She whispered into his ear and kissed his forehead.

"I want her" He whispered. _what in the world was going on?. _I thought.

" She made up her mind already come on wake up I promise" She screamed joyfully.

"OK" he replied. She ran into the kitchen and made all of us breakfast.

She put a smile on Paul's pancake. "Thanks for the smile Scarly" He whispered with as much happiness as he could.

"Your welcome hon" She said sweetly. "Come on guys I want to ride Seth" She said.

"that's what she said" Quill cracked up.

"MK go do the changing into the wolf thing. Im going to make Leah breakfast" She said sweetly .

**Well guys that's all for time I hope yall like this chapter please review oh and im sorry I havent been able to write its just im grounded so yea lol well by guys love ya *mwa* 3333**


End file.
